Like Budding
by bangitout
Summary: Two old friends spend some quality time together.


_Just a heads up before you dive in, I write Modern Sonic pre-2010. Generally with the voice and personality Griffith gave him around Unleashed._

* * *

Y'know, despite the constant threat of Eggman or some other malevolent force attempting to doom the world on a week to week basis, life's pretty nice. That's what Sonic thought, at least. Especially here, sitting brazenly at the edge of a cliff on a tall, tall mountain, with his dear friend Blaze gazing beside him. Tails, that brilliant boy, finally worked out a way to connect their dimensions. And to put it simply, the two reunited _loved_ it.

Sonic was never one to dwell on their departure. Life moved fast, things changed; he could handle losing friends so long as he knew they were safe. And Blaze, in all of her brave, royal glory, was very capable. He trusted her to keep her dimension safe, to guard the Sol Emeralds, to keep an eye on Marine and Eggman Nega- and he trusted she would come out alive and victorious with every trial thrown her way.

But to hear that she was within reach again still managed to stir something within him. Remembering her stern eyes, her incredible power, insane technique, astonishing speed- her befuddled expression in new social situations, the way her tail would fluff up a bit when they found themselves too high in the sky, the way she would lose herself to the desire to protect- To hear that it wasn't gone or far off, but something he could return to made him feel dizzy.

When they met again, she was reasonably shocked. Her expression went from empty and bored, to open and surprised, to stormy and concerned in quick succession. "What's wrong?" She'd asked. "What's happening now?" And Sonic could only smile.

She came out to the Chaos Dimension when she could. Being a princess was a heavy job, and even though it could be neglected with the better will of her people in mind, coming to hang out with a friend wasn't exactly high on a professional list of things considered royally acceptable. He doesn't go there as often as she comes here. It's great to see Marine, but Blaze was usually holed up in a castle. Keeping her company wasn't always allowed, and when it was, it was painfully boring; he couldn't stay still so long in such a stuffy environment.

But today was a leisure day for her, and she chose to come out early spend it with him, rather than getting some extra snooze in. Blaze usually spent a lot of her time here with Cream, and he's been sensing a spark between her and Amy lately, so if he was honest with himself, he was more than a little touched.

What better way to spend a day than chasing each other up a mountain? Blaze had to be extra concentrated the whole time to make sure she didn't accidentally cause any forest fires, so they both chalked his win up to the match being a little unfair. And proceeded to race back down the mountain. And over the lake. And over the city rooftops. He'd never seen her laugh so much, and the memory was still buzzing happily in his chest. The run back up the mountain wasn't a race against each other so much as time, since they mutually determined it would be a gorgeous place to end a day of energy.

He glanced over at her. She sat leaned back, hands by her sides and shoulders hunched up. One of her legs was bouncing slightly, probably from adrenaline. They'd been sitting here for maybe 4 minutes max, pleasantly enjoying the start of a silent sunset. Her expression was peaceful and the smile on her lips made his knees feel weak. Or, that's what it looked like the last time he'd spared a glance.

Sonic faced her a little more obviously. Her face was a bit more subdued, this time, like she was uncomfortable but trying not to outwardly express it. He had half a mind to leave it alone, thinking she must be regretting that her day off was ending, until he noticed her legs. She had her thighs closed very tight, and her arms were pulled in flush with her body now.

Ahh. Well, they had been running all day. He definitely wasn't one to judge.

Sonic gave her arm a little nudge with his elbow, watching as her eyes flicked to him hesitantly. Clothed legs fell apart; imperceptibly, if he hadn't already been aware of the problem. His mind processed things very fast, so it was little use trying to pull the wool over, big deal or not.

"Little too much adrenaline for one day?" He teased, though he didn't appear bothered in the least. Blaze looked a little flustered, legs drawing back in whether she knew it or not. He sort of hadn't expected the bewildered expression, like no one had ever said anything like that to her before. The cat was just so… gorgeous, and overwhelmingly powerful. But in retrospect, he supposed it made a lot of sense that she wouldn't be sexually experienced, what with the whole princess thing.

"Uh… What do you mean?" She questioned, after a moment to take in the question.

Sonic gestured toward her legs. "You're horny, aren't you? It's nothing to be ashamed of, the rush can really do that."

She just stared at him. Do friends talk about these things? It didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary to him. "That's… a pretty bold claim, hedgehog." A beat. "But… yes, I guess you're right. Running with you so much must have built up a lot of energy." Blaze mumbled, turning back to the sky. He hummed, nodding in understanding, and gazed back at the sky too. It was inking into pink territory now, and the clouds were blown about in what he thought was a particularly beautiful arrangement; all in all, it was perfect.

"I could give you a hand, if you want."

Blaze didn't respond for a moment. Then turned to him again, face twisted in confusion. "Give me a hand," She echoed. Clearly understood what he meant; more like she was wondering what could possibly possess him to suggest such a thing. Sonic met her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, sure. It could be fun. If that makes you uncomfortable or anything, we don't have to though."

The cat held eye contact, pondering on the offer. "...How?"

The hedgehog hummed, placing a hand on his chin. "I mean, there are a few ways we could do it, but I was thinking mostly along the lines of eating you out? Like I said, no pressure or anything."

The nonchalance with which he discussed things she'd always believed to be private was a little unnerving for Blaze. He was… always generally unbound by common etiquette, so this might be just him, rather than a culture gap. Either way, despite the new anxious butterflies roaming her stomach, she wasn't opposed to it.

Sonic, after a pause, figured she was trying to think of a way to reject the offer. So when she spoke up again, he found himself pleasantly surprised.

"I…uhm. If you don't mind." She said, voice a little smaller than before. "That sounds nice."

Blaze was often a woman who thought very carefully about her options, and rarely withered in the face of obstacles. He was… a little humbled, that she was comfortable enough with him to let her guard down like this. She would never wear an expression like that around an acquaintance.

He smiled, not looking too hard into the warmth festering in his stomach. "You sure?"

Blaze met his eyes, assuring him firmly she was in no way being taken advantage of, and nodded. She… wanted it. And that was okay. Of course, the acknowledged desire didn't actually change the fact that she'd never done something like this with anyone. The cat was a little nervous she'd do something weird or wrong. Their friendship, as she'd learned over time, couldn't be broken over anything as menial as a single situation- but it would still suck to feel embarrassed in front of one of the only people to exist as her equal.

"I'm… I've never done this before," Might as well get it out there now. "So I don't really know… what to do?"

Sonic nodded. "I had a feeling. That's alright, though. Just leave it to me!" He laughed, turning his body and making to move closer. She felt a brief moment of surprise when he entered her space bubble, unused to the proximity. "Move back a bit, okay? It might be a _little_ hard to get in there if I'm hanging off the side of a mountain." He joked, and she felt a little lighter. Cracking an amused smile, she shook her head, scooting back to give him ample room to situate.

He place a gloved hand on her left thigh, silently beckoning her to spread her legs. It was a little awkward, him crawling between her when they were literally on equal ground. He'd either have to lay down or crouch over funny.

"Do you want them off? Or should I just pull them down?" His significantly softer voice broke into her thoughts, and she almost asked what he meant, before realizing there was a hand on her waist.

Oh, right. She wasn't really sure if it mattered either way, but if the leggings stayed on, they might be forced into a weird position.

"...Off, I suppose. It'll probably be easier that way." She decided, pulling her legs in and reaching for a shoe. He backed up a bit to give her space. "Just get your shoes off, I'll take care of the rest."

It was an odd request, but the situation was forcing her to deal with the aching between her legs now, so she wasn't entirely of the mind to question it. Heels discarded, he leaned back in, left hand supporting his upper body by her side, and right hand trailing up her coat. Again, her breath left at his approach. His hand felt very, very nice, running up her stomach like that. Blaze gazed mindlessly at him, willing the anxious thoughts away. Sonic wouldn't make her feel stupid for anything. As he said, he'd take care of the rest.

It was with that thought and a shaky breath that she let herself relax and lean back on her hands.

Sonic, despite looking the picture of confidence, inwardly shared a lot of traits with putty at the moment. He'd done things like this in the past, but it wasn't exactly a habit of any sort. And whether or not he had experience, this was _Blaze_ he was about to gladly go down on. He felt around her abdomen, since her leggings were so high-waisted. She had some serious abs. They might not be visible (obvious reasons aside), but to the touch they were painfully apparent, and he kind of loved this random knowledge.

It was when she exhaled slightly and slumped back that he realized he might wind up with a problem of his own by the end of this. They were so close. The hedgehog glanced up, meeting her eyes, and smiled reassuringly. He'd go slow, since this was new to her, but fuck if he'd leave before she was anything short of completely satisfied. He brought his other hand in and shifted his weight, slipping several fingers into the sides of her newly-discovered waistband and slowly sliding them down. His palms dragged down her sides in a way that Blaze decided was sinfully _good_ , and they both shared a chuckle when the item got caught on her tail.

Another glance into her eyes, just to be sure she wasn't showing signs of wanting to stop. Blaze's breath was coming heavier already. No surprise, since she'd been pent up before they'd gotten started. Her eyes were at half-mast, and she looked quite content with the circumstances, in his professional opinion. Sonic couldn't hold back his grin.

About halfway down her thighs now, he stopped tugging and sat up to get his gloves off, tossing them to the side. He didn't care that much if they got messy, in truth, but it would definitely serve to enhance the sensation.

She jumped slightly when his bare hands returned to her legs, and her companion couldn't help but giggle in response.

"Cold?"

Blaze chuckled. "A little."

"Good."

That made the sensations stronger. Her body, on the other hand, was very warm. You'd think she'd dress lighter, all this fire contained in one form. Then again, maybe desensitization is the reason she can handle clothes like this in the first place.

Sonic took a moment to caress the legs under his palms; with his gloves off, he could feel all the indents and irregularities of scars accrued in battle. She seemed a little confused by the foreplay, but not put-off, so he continued with his ministrations. He ghosted his fingers over the inside of her thigh, _almost_ brushing her sex, but pulling away and trailing down in the direction of her knees instead. She shuddered.

He smiled, just barely repressing the urge to lean in and kiss her (because that's not really where he was originally trying to go with this), and tugged at her leggings until they were off her legs and in a pile with his gloves. Blaze was already enjoying this, despite him not having started what he'd set out for yet. The tender, skilled touches were foreign but welcome, even if it felt weird to be bared here in the open.

Still, she was getting antsy from his teasing. A look sent his way told as much.

Another chuckle. He pushed her legs a little farther apart and began situating himself, scooting backwards and settling on his stomach.

"So," he started, staring impishly into golden eyes, chin resting on his hands. "You ready?"

The cat rolled her eyes, finding his silliness mildly charming. She wasn't sure if he knew it or not, but the way he carried the situation did a lot to calm the underlying anxiety she felt at something so new happening. He grinned that cheese grin of his, taking that as affirmative, and finally leaned in until his mouth was officially obscured from view.

Blaze's breath hitched sharply as a tongue quickly slid between her vaginal lips. Even though she expected it, the feeling was still jarring. Sonic's hands grasped at her thighs. She was so wet already. He gave a few more big, wide-tongued laps between her folds, taking in the taste, and she gave pleased hums and sighs in response. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought it made sense that she wouldn't be the loud type.

He leaned up and flicked his tongue over her clit, feeling mildly triumphant when her voice jumped into the mix a bit. It was pretty, and for reasons he couldn't pinpoint, made him grip a little tighter to her thighs. As tight as he could, anyways. His arms were situated kind of awkwardly, given the position they were in. It was quickly becoming uncomfortable, so he brought them back in, choosing to place his right arm on an elbow beneath him (which caused a little elevation, but not enough to make this difficult), and made better use of his left.

Deft fingers prodded at her opening as his tongue lavished what it could reach, periodically giving attention to the bundle of nerves he knew felt the strongest. Blaze's breath came heavier; he could feel it on his ears. He should have figured it would be a lot hotter than others- literally, not figuratively. She could legitimately burst into flames at any moment if she so desired, after all. The thought made him giddy, for reasons he didn't know.

He groaned a little, taking one of her folds between his lips, effectively massaging it the way he moved them. It was so, so good. He'd pull a little, lick a little- like making out with her vagina, honestly. And man, did he seem into it. The confidence he always carried himself with was there and very much apparent, which she supposed added to the allure, but it was still odd to see him so involved in an activity like this. Tasting her sex like it was a lifeline, that is.

Blaze was unraveling bit by bit, honestly. It felt so… different. Her elbows trembled under her weight, eyes closing from the indescribable sensation. He must have switched around at some point, because now he had her clit between forefinger and thumb and was playing mindlessly with it. His tongue had apparently adopted a mission to lap up as much fluid as possible, and she almost choked when he started flicking it in and out of her soaking hole.

And it wasn't even just the physical sensations- something about her trusted blue companion here, laying out on the mountain grass as the sky colored purpler by the second, eyes closed and head ducked, mouthing passionately between her legs- it was strangely beautiful to her. Here and there an unguarded noise could be heard from him, as if he were enjoying this as thoroughly as she was. It made her body feel hot. Incredibly hot. Lilac hips bucked into his tongue unconsciously.

He laughed, pulling away and pressing his hand firmly over her mound. Blaze couldn't help the needier noise that left her lips at that, taking in his cheeky expression. It was making her feel _something_ , for sure, realizing his smirking mouth was covered in her slime.

"Having fun, there?"

Blaze only nodded, knowing if she spoke too soon her voice would scramble out pathetic and weak. She'd realize later the question was rhetorical; Sonic just wanted to take in the mess he'd made of her. He gave her clit a good rub, watching pleased as her body spasmed in response.

"Will you look at me?"

His question came soft, gentle in that way that made it clear it was no command. There weren't any preliminary thoughts or considerations before the words were out, but he realized afterwards that he _was_ weirdly desperate for eye contact now. Blaze, a little startled, complied with his wish and met his eyes. Sonic switched arms, moving to rest his head on a hand, and rubbing a thumb gently over her clit with his right.

She wasn't entirely sure if it was in her head, or if the change in atmosphere was real just then. His eyes were lidded slightly, staring up at her like he just couldn't get enough. Like she was something to be adored. It made her suddenly feel anxious again, but the fingers on her body made that difficult to focus on. The effects of his ministrations seemed amplified now, and before she knew it, a groan had ripped itself from her lips.

Sonic's expression visibly underwent a series of changes at that- from surprised, to something she couldn't recognize, to jovial in seconds. His cheeks were a little pink now. She found that it suited his smile, and couldn't quell the impulse to reach over and run gloved fingers over his jaw. The hedgehog's lids dropped a little lower when her hand ghosted up to smooth around the side of his head, petting softly around his ears; it almost felt like praise, and a strange lump in her throat informed her that this was definitely not where they'd planned to go with this.

Eventually Sonic had to close his eyes and just… breathe. She didn't stop her caress, and though the voice in his mind whispered that he was missing her expression, it just felt so, so good. His cheeks felt too warm, and his chest felt too full, and he definitely did have his own problem now.

Blaze's pulse was skyrocketing. Her friend looked so, so content, leaning slightly into her hand like her touch was _so_ important. He stroked leisurely in time with her caress, and she inexplicably had to resist the urge to fold in and hug him. Instead, a groaned "Sonic," escaped her lips, and her friend was slowly blinking back into awareness. His cheeks were bright red, and he gave a telling shift of his hips before leaning back in, smothering his mouth back over her arousal passionately.

It was getting dark. The chilly breeze of earlier was becoming much colder, but between their current activities and the literal flames blazing within the cat's every vein, the two were hardly bothered. Blaze tore her eyes away from Sonic- just for a moment- to watch the last traces of orange sink into the horizon. It was almost more intense like this, watching nature move on its course, feeling the crisp wind hit her bare legs, and knowing acutely that one of the people she respected most in her life was pleasuring her so much that even he felt the effects.

As he picked up the pace, licking and tasting a little more desperately than before and running a free hand up around her hip, she found her release growing close. Pressing the hand on her friend's head firmly in, she groaned breathlessly.

"Sonic… Soni- c, I'm almost… there…"

The hedgehog's pulse picked up. That was hotter than he'd be willing to admit. Figuratively, for once. Sonic found himself slightly smothered by her pushing hand, but not enough to cause a discomfort. She gave a little buck into his mouth here and there, and he could only feel what was best described as excitement, knowing she was close.

The hand gripping her waist could feel her abdomen straining to hold herself up, and when her body tensed and she went absolutely silent, Sonic sloppily pulled away to watch. Blaze's eyes were crammed shut, head leaning hard on a shoulder. Her mouth hung open for a moment, but she must have subconsciously felt gross about that because it closed soon after.

In that moment, Sonic had never, ever felt the emotion curling tightly in his chest quite as it was. It was heavy, and his lips trembled slightly with the weight of it.

Blaze, coming down slowly from her high, focused on evening her breathing. That was… certainly more intense than nights alone in her room had ever been. Blinking exhausted eyes open, she gazed down at the cause of it all. Maybe it was the chemicals surging through her body, maybe it was the cool air breezing over them- but the picture before her felt weirdly crisp. She was acutely aware of the grass tickling her legs, and the inky blue sky, and the very, very heated eyes staring into her own.

A soft smile curled over his lips, and he didn't relinquish eye contact for a second as he leaned back in, lapping up the new influx of cum leaking from her hole. Her body shivered, sensitive and feverish. She felt raw, almost, and again had to fight the urge to hug him close when he pulled back, licking his lips and proudly resting his chin in his hands.

"So. How d'ya feel?"

The cat couldn't help but chuckle. He knew damn well how she felt.

"Not half bad. Lean back, will you?"

Sonic looked a little surprised, but complied. 'Course, once he was up on his knees, he got the gist of it. The pressure was pretty intense now, especially with the princess's eyes on him like that, and he smiled despite feeling a little wobbly. And when she grinned in return, meeting his eyes a lot more confidently than one who'd just been totally lost to pleasure really ought to be, he couldn't help the soft groan that left his lips.

Blaze felt a lurch in her stomach, but chose not to dwell on it. Her friend was seated back on his legs now, looking… not really expectant, but like he was still taking her in. The fact that he was hard didn't surprise her in the least, all things considered. She couldn't honestly say she'd ever seen an expression _remotely_ like the ones earlier on his face before… it made her feel warm. Figuratively.

She wanted to return the favor.

With a huff, Blaze pulled herself to her knees, ignoring the probable grass stains that might show up on her fur by the end of this. She approached until close enough to place a gentle, guiding hand on his shoulder, and nodded to her right. "Move a little over here?" They weren't right on the edge or anything, but being that close to the edge wasn't something she'd be cool with in this direction. Understanding dawned in his eyes, and he scooted around her, plopping down just about where she'd been previously and shooting her a cheeky grin.

Blaze chuckled, settling herself between his legs not unlike he had with her, and pulled her gloves off.

"So," She started, and Sonic could have laughed. "You ready?"


End file.
